


It Happens

by clonebec



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Bath Sex, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Menstruation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonebec/pseuds/clonebec
Summary: Therese is welcomed by Mother Nature in the middle of the night.





	It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Smut and Softness ensue.

Therese wakes up suddenly in the middle of the night with the most awful stomach cramps. The clock reads 3:55am. She sits up in bed, hands on her stomach trying to ease the pains. She feels a wet patch forming underneath her bum, a moment of panic clouds her mind; her period has come early. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” she exclaims, jumping out of bed, she covers her mouth with her hand, afraid she has just woken up Carol. She tosses the covers away and audibly gasps when she sees a small patch of blood on the sheet. This is the first period Therese has had since living with Carol, she hates getting her period, they are always so painful for her. 

She begins to panic, not knowing what to do. 

Carol is now awake from Therese’s flustering. “What on earth is the matter, darling?” Carol feels quite concerned, Therese rarely wakes up in the middle of the night.

“Oh, nothing. Well, my...my period just started.”

Carol can sense Therese is uncomfortable talking about the subject. 

“Don’t worry" Carol replies. 

She gets out of bed and walks over to Therese, she puts her arms around the brunette’s waist and places a tender kiss on her temple. Something about the older woman’s embrace always makes her feel so relaxed and calm. 

Therese pulls away from the embrace, the feeling of embarrassment flooding her body.

“I had an accident” she turns her head towards the bed to look at the patch of blood. Carol’s eyes follow and immediately understands what Therese means, seeing the small patch on the bedsheet.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens.”

Standing up is making her cramps feel ten times worse. A small groan passes her lips as she grabs her lower abdomen waiting for the bout to pass. 

“Are you alright, darling?” 

Therese momentarily feels a pleasant flutter in her stomach, she loves it when Carol calls her darling. 

“Just cramps, I need to lie down” Therese says with a groan, now back in reality.

“Well, you can’t lie down just yet, we need to get you cleaned up first” Carol puts her arm around Therese, helping her to the bathroom “How about a nice, warm bath? It will help ease those awful cramps” 

“Yes, please” Therese nods in agreement.

She sits herself down on the closed toilet seat while Carol turns the tap on. “Let’s get you out of these” She says as she reaches to undo the buttons of Therese’s night shirt. The fabric is soothing her tired shoulders as it slides off her body. Goosebumps forming all over as the cold night air hits her naked body. 

Carol checks the water temperature, “Perfect” she says drying her hand on her pyjama bottoms, leaving a wet patch on her thigh. “Now, get yourself warmed up in the water and clean up, I’ll be back in a minute”

Carol walks back into the bedroom, she replaces the bedsheet with a crisp, clean one and tosses the dirty one in the hamper by the door.

A couple of minutes later, Carol returns with a glass of water and some pain killers. “Here, take two of these” She hands the glass and the small packet to Therese. “Give them about twenty minutes to kick in”

“I’m sorry” Therese is trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Yes, she feels a little embarrassed but more than that, she feels guilty that she has woken Carol in the middle of the night for something as feeble as her period.

Carol crouches down next to the bath tub, softly stroking a loose strand of hair behind the brunette’s ear. “It’s alright, Therese, it happens”.

Before she could take her hand back, the smaller woman grabs it and starts kissing the tip of each finger slowly, moving it down her neck and beyond until it reaches her perky breasts. Carol takes the smaller woman’s left breast into her hand, feeling the nipple stiffen as she caresses it. 

“Get in with me” Therese says softly with stormy eyes. The erratic hormones coursing through her body are taking effect, making her feel very, very horny. She needs to feel a release and she needs it fast.

Carol doesn’t need to be asked twice, she pulls her night shirt over her head, letting it fall to the floor along with her pyjama bottoms. With hungry eyes, Therese watches as Carol takes a few steps towards her. Whenever she sees Carol naked, it feels like the first time all over again in that small, dreary motel in Waterloo. Every time feels like the first time when they make love, the feeling of excitement and adventure as present as ever. 

The older woman climbs in and sits herself at the back of the tub, Therese shuffles back and sits in between the blonde’s legs.

“Lean back on me”. Carol then rests her hands on top of Therese’s which are laying on the edge of the tub. 

“I’ve never taken a bath with anyone before” Therese confesses.

“Neither have I” Carol replies. She closes her eyes for a second, basking in this new feeling of intimacy with her lover. Feeling Therese this close to her is making her feel very horny indeed. She waits for Therese to make the first move though, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable during this time of the month. 

The brunette turns her head to the side, to meet her lips with Carol’s, their tongues dance around each other’s mouths, the heat is rising, causing both women to slowly unravel.

“I want you to touch me” Therese’s voice is thick with arousal. She takes Carol’s right hand and places it back on her left breast. Carol can feel the hard nipple in her palm, and it’s sending heat straight down to her own centre. She moves the same hand down, under the water to Therese’s core, exploring her slick folds. Therese jolts when talented fingers find her throbbing clit, Carol expertly strokes up and down, not leaving an inch untouched. 

“Ungghh, Carol”.

Carol moans in response, she loves a lot of things in life, but nothing comes near to hearing the sounds Therese makes while they are making love.

“More, I need more” 

Carol obliges and slides one finger into Therese’s core, so her body could adjust and then adds a second. Therese stifles a moan as talented fingers quickly find her g spot. Carol starts moving them in a come-hither motion, the ball of her hand still maintaining friction on the brunette’s clit. The pressure is building between her hips, taking her higher and higher towards the release she so desperately needs.

The water in the bath is splashing around, making their bodies wet and slippery.

Carol moves her other hand to cup Therese’s wet breast, kneading it gently. She takes the erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger, tweaking it. Carol’s touch is driving her wild. Therese is losing control of her body now, she begins to tremble. The extra stimulation is sending shockwaves straight down to where she needs it most, bringing her closer to orgasm.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop” Therese begs.

Carol let out a guttural moan, feeling her own core pulse. She gets so turned on when she touches Therese like this. She could do this forever, making her lover feel on top of the world.

Gradually, Therese’s moans are getting louder and louder, she can feel the brunette tighten, her walls clenching around her fingers. Therese is bucking her hips and she knows it won’t take much longer for her girlfriend to come. 

Their lips meet once again in fiery passion as Therese’s hips come to a temporary halt, a long moan fills both of their mouths as the orgasm crashes through Therese’s body. 

Carol removes her fingers from inside her lover, but continuing to stoke Therese’s swollen folds, making sure she completely returns to earth before she stops. 

The sound of the bath water splashing has stopped, only to be replaced with the sound of heavy breathing and Carol whispering sweet nothings into Therese’s ear.


End file.
